El mejor regalo
by Kutral
Summary: Luego de cumplir 3 años de noviazgo junto a la mujer de sus sueños, Korra está a punto de darle un regalo muy especial a Asami, sin embargo las cosas están a punto de ponerse en su contra.
1. Capítulo 1: El Plan

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoria, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo 1: El Plan**

Korra se sentía ansiosa. No solía planificar estas cosas, pero hoy era un día particular, hoy se cumplirían 3 años desde aquel onírico día en que Asami le pidió que fuera su novia. Por supuesto cada aniversario había sido especial, pero Korra deseaba que este en particular fuera único, llevaba tiempo rondándole en la cabeza la idea de regalarle un collar de compromiso a su novia, por supuesto sabía que estaban lejos de cumplir con el significado tradicional de este presente en su tribu, pero que importaba, para Korra el simbolismo de este regalo le gustaba más que cualquier cosa.

Hacía ya algunos días había comenzado a tallar el collar para su novia, se le ocurrió la idea para demostrar su unión y estaba segura de que a Asami le gustaría, mientras terminaba de trabajar el decimosexto collar, esperando que este quedara hermoso (Korra no poseía muchas habilidades manuales y ninguno le parecía lo suficientemente bueno), oyó como alguien golpeaba la puerta, rápidamente tomo sus herramientas y las escondió en su baúl personal, junto con el resto de collares rechazados.

\- Señorita Korra, ¿Puedo entrar? – la voz del mayordomo resonó a través de la puerta.

\- Adelante – contesto el avatar desde la habitación que compartía hace un tiempo con Asami

\- La señorita Sato, me manda a comunicarle que su reunión se ha extendido más de lo deseado. Que por favor la espere a las 9 de la noche, donde siempre –informó el mayordomo.

\- Um… - Korra se sintió aliviada tendría más tiempo para terminar su regalo, pero por otro lado, pasarían menos tiempo juntas hoy – dígale, que la entiendo, estaré allí puntual

\- Necesita algo, señorita Korra – pregunto el mayordomo un tanto suspicaz, al ver el nerviosismo de la morena.

\- No, está bien, gracias – contesto secamente.

Una vez, que el mayordomo se alejó, Korra volvió a sacar su collar para trabajar en los últimos detalles. Al cabo de un rato contempló su creación con satisfacción, envolvió el presente y se alistó para su cita.

Mientras tanto Asami se encontraba discutiendo los planes de su próximo proyecto con Varrick. Entre ambos al fin habían encontrado la forma de dar el uso que el inventor siempre quiso a la energía espiritual, energía limpia y barata para todos. El Presidente Raiko asentía cada vez que los inventores explicaban su proyecto, el resto del consejo parecía estar de acuerdo con esto, si todo salía bien, dentro de poco firmarían el contrato y comenzarían a hacer las pruebas para suministrar la energía a toda Ciudad República. Una vez terminada la presentación el Presidente Raiko les indicó que salieran y dejaran a la mesa directiva tomar su decisión.

En el pasillo Asami se movía inquieta de un lado a otro, esta reunión se había extendido lo suficiente entre explicar una y otra vez los conceptos que los miembros de la asamblea no entendían y esperar un tiempo prudente a que los miembros de la asamblea dejaran de maravillarse con la maqueta del proyecto una vez que la hicieron funcionar.

\- Tranquila, los tenemos en el bolsillo. !Já, já! – comento Varrick abrazándola fuertemente, cruzando su brazo por encima del hombro de la ingeniera

\- No es eso lo que me preocupa – confesó Asami – tengo una cita con Korra, y s eme está haciendo bastante tarde, y ya retrasé esto una vez – Asami bajo su rostro un tanto triste. Varrick se sorprendió, encontrando su mirada con la de Zhu Li, ambos sonrieron al pensar en lo mismo, al momento que el Presidente Raiko salía de su despacho.

\- El proyecto está aprobado – les informó – Sólo falta firmar los papeles, y por cierto la asamblea quiere que la demostración sea de inmediato.

El rostro de la ingeniera se contrajo en una mueca.

\- Creo que de la última parte nos encargaremos Zhu Li y yo. Asami, debe resolver algunos asuntos pendientes en su empresa – Varrick le guiñó un ojo a la pelinegra quien sonrió ampliamente.

Quién sea que haga la demostración estará bien – dijo el presidente, un tanto extrañado.

Luego de firmar los papeles, Shu Li toco el hombro de Asami para indicarle que se fuera, la ingeniera recorrió rápidamente el lugar, y se subió a su Satomovil. Antes de encender el vehículo palpó entre sus ropas en busca del regalo de Korra, soltó un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que el collar de compromiso seguía ahí, no es que estuviera apresurada por llevar su relación con el Avatar a otro nivel, pero consideraba que sería un lindo gesto, más si utilizaba una tradición de su tribu. Acelerando el paso por entre las calles de Ciudad República Asami se divertía pensando en lo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

En otro lugar de la Ciudad Korra llevaba un tiempo dando vueltas al Parque, aquel era el lugar favorito de Asami, le encantaba sobretodo al anochecer cuando todo tomaba un tono más cálido y relajado, que a la pelinegra le brindaba tranquilidad. La morena se quedó mirando fijamente a la laguna y las parejas que paseaban en los Pato Tortugas, tal vez sería buena idea decirle a su novia que pasearan allí un rato, y luego de la nada mostrarle el regalo. Korra sacudió su cabeza, no, mala idea, muy cliché, ¿además cómo sacaría el collar cuando estuvieran abrazadas?, en todo el tiempo libre había repasado una y otra vez sus ideas para entregarle el collar a su novia, y ninguna le parecía del todo buena. Estaba aún imaginando la forma de darle el regalo a Asami, cuando sintió un como la abrazaban por la espalda.

\- Espero que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho – susurró la pelinegra en el oído de la morena, controlando apenas su respiración.

\- Acabo de llegar – mintió Korra, sonrojándose y escondiendo rápidamente el presente que aún tenía en las manos. Asami alcanzó a divisar su movimiento y rápidamente intento alcanzar el objeto que la morena acababa de ocultar.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la pelinegra, muy divertida.

\- Na… nada – contestó la morena, enrojeciendo a más no poder al voltearse y ver a Asami con sus mejillas enrojecidas, el pelo desordenamente perfecto caía por ambos costados de su rostro enmarcando sus relucientes ojos y sus rojizos labios que ahora le sonreían de par en par. Korra tragó saliva a medida que un montón de pensamientos no aptos para el lugar que se encontraban se apoderaban de su mente - ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

\- ¡Excelente!, ¡nos han aprobado el proyecto! – exclamó Asami, acercándose divertida a la morena, ya que notaba su nerviosismo, tomándola por la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó – Deseaba estar aquí

\- Deseaba que estuvieras aquí – Korra sonrió entre besos, separándose un poco preguntó – ¿Te gustaría pasear en un Pato Tortuga?

\- Por supuesto – sonrió Asami, sin soltar a Korra de la cintura.

Sin embargo, un extraño evento produjo su separación, la tierra a su alrededor se sacudió y un fuerte estruendo se escuchó alrededor del parque al mismo tiempo que un potente rayo de luz violáceo surcó los cielos. Korra y Asami miraron ambas en la misma dirección, un poco antes de que el fenómeno se extinguiera y las dejara sumidas en una oscuridad absoluta.


	2. Capítulo 2: La Venganza

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoria, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo 2: La Venganza**

La asamblea de Ciudad República comentaba entusiasmada lo que estaban a punto de vivir, Varrick con un gesto pidió silencio.

Señoras y señores, ¡están a punto de presenciar la evolución del futuro!, ¡energía limpia y sustentable para todos! – luego de una pausa agregó - Zhu Li, haz lo tuyo – ordenó Varrick con un tono de voz más bien meloso, terminando la frase en una afilada sonrisa, al son de los aplausos de la multitud.

Zhu Li despareció detrás del convertidor de energía y presurosa desconectó y reconectó algunos cables. El equipo se encontraba listo para brindar su energía a la ciudad, la asistente alargó una mano para bajar el interruptor, pero fue detenida en el acto.

Desde el otro lado de la máquina, la amplia sonrisa de Varrick comenzó a desvanecerse, para este momento la cuidad ya debía de contar con su fuente de luz, sin embargo el convertidor continuaba apagado, el inventor sintió una especie de sudor frío recorrer su espalda.

\- ¿Zhu Li? – preguntó tratando de esconder su preocupación. No obtuvo respuesta, los asistentes comenzaron a murmurar nerviosos.

\- ¿Todo bien Varrick? – preguntó el Presidente Raiko

\- Sí… - vaciló el inventor, fingiendo una amplia sonrisa – Debe haberse confundido de cables, iré a ayudarle – mintió, desapareciendo también detrás del aparato – ¿Zhu Li…?

\- Varrick… - una voz profunda y rasposa contestó en lugar de su mujer – que agradable verte

\- ¡Kaito! – la voz del inventor se quebró al encontrarse con la imagen de aquel corpulento hombre moreno de ojos azules sujetando a su esposa por el cuello, tendiendo un puñal de hielo frente a su rostro

\- ¿Ha pasado un tiempo no? – comentó cordialmente irónico, el hombre – Unos cuantos años desde que nos abandonaste en el circo, ¿recuerdas el circo Varrick?, ¿cuál era tu número favorito?, ¡ah!, sí te encantaba ver como el arquero le atinaba a la manzana con los ojos vendados

Al ingeniero le costó tragar, miró consternado el miedo en los ojos de su esposa, debía encontrar una salida y rápido. Claro que recordaba a Kaito a la perfección, el entrenador de los leones alce y dueño del circo, sabía lo cruel y malvado que podía llegar a ser, pero nunca llegó a pensar que se volverían a encontrar, mucho menos a estas alturas cuando el inventor ya había dejado todo eso atrás.

\- Ha llegado el momento de que pagues por abandonar a tus camaradas, mientras nos moríamos de hambre tú te divertías con tu fortuna – le encaró furioso – Nos prometiste algo que nunca se cumplió

\- Kaito, si es dinero lo que quieres, lo que sea, debe haber una salida, déjala ir por favor. Yo volví a ustedes para saldar mi deuda y …

\- ¡Demasiado tarde! – gritó, acercando el puñal al rostro de Zhu Li, la cual solto un gemido, Varrick sintió que su bilis subía por su garganta – quiero que dejes a oscuras esta ciudad, pon eso a funcionar a su máxima potencia

\- ¡Estas loco!, ¡la ciudad entera podría explotar!, yo no…

\- Hazlo o tu chica muere – Kaito clavo el puñal en el cuello de Zhu Li lo suficiente para que unas gotas de sangre comenzaran a brotar de allí

\- ¡Zhu Li!

\- ¡Varrick no lo hagas! – el grito de su esposa finalizó ahogado por el golpe que Kaito le propino en el estomago

\- Zhu Li – exclamo Varrick entretienes y sin pensarlo saboteo su propia máquina, Kaito sonrió y se acercó al interruptor bajándolo, el convertidor comenzó a vibrar estruendosamente – Tenemos poco tiempo para escapar – explico el inventor nervioso a más no poder

\- ¡Oh amigo, no te preocupes!, nosotros escaparemos... ellos no

Dicho esto, una barra de metal asujeto de la cintura a Varrick elevándolo en el aire, mientras tanto Kaito abandono en el suelo a una inconsciente Zhu Li.

\- ¡No!, ¡Zhu Li! – bramó Varrick – Llévatela a ella, déjame a mí, ¡déjame a mí!

Los secuaces de Kaito escaparon veloces tras él, dejando atrás a la asamblea completa y a Zhu Li. Varrick intentaba escapar en vano, cada vez más asustado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez fuera y a salvo, cuando el convertidor explotó, dejando sólo una luz violácea en el cielo y Zhu Li en sus recuerdos.


	3. Capítulo 3: A Contraluz

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo 3: A Contraluz**

Mako organizó a su gente inmediatamente, un grupo debía salir a las calles y prestar ayuda a los ciudadanos, mientras el otro lo acompañaría a averiguar que sucedía. Nunca le había tocado vivir algo así, ni siquiera como detective, desde que asumió su puesto como Jefe de Policía hacía dos años atrás, de lo único que se debía preocupar era de algunos cuantos ladrones y las siempre inacabables mafias, que se exterminaban y renacían de la nada. Haciendo memoria en todos sus años viviendo en Cuidad República jamás se había topado con una oscuridad tan absoluta, la cuidad nunca se había quedado sin energía.

La explosión por supuesto le recordó aquella batalla que libró años atrás junto a sus amigos contra Kuvira, sin embargo sabía de buena fuente que ella se encontraba lejos apresada en una celda de hielo y que se mantendría así varios años más. Su instinto de detective estaba más vivo que nunca, y le instigaba a buscar el responsable por esto. Subió a su carro policial y guiándose por las luces de su auto avanzó por las calles de la cuidad, rumbo al sitio del que creía provino la luz. Su auto trastabillo y perdió un poco el control al entrar a una zona desierta, los carros que lo acompañaron sufrieron el mismo problema, todos detuvieron su marcha y se bajaron de los vehículos. Alumbrando el lugar con linternas, el escuadrón policial comenzó a seguir a su líder, quién contempló desolado aquel panorama tan devastador. El suelo a su alrededor se encontraba completamente destruido, como si una gran roca lo hubiera aplastado, los edificios y casas cercanas eran apenas fachadas luchando por mantenerse en pie. Mako se petrificó, ¿qué diablos había pasado?

\- ¿Señor que hacemos? – Preguntó un funcionario, al ver que no obtenía respuesta tocó a Mako por el hombro - ¿Señor...? – el maestro fuego, ses escabulló de sus pensamientos

\- Rodeen el perímetro, limiten el paso a cualquier vehículo o persona. Tú contacta a Raiko, y coméntale lo sucedido. El resto venga conmigo, hay que buscar sobrevivientes – el maestro fuego dictó las ordenes una tras otra sin miramientos, mientras su mente trataba de encontrar una explicación a lo sucedido. "por favor que sea un accidente", pensaba, "por favor que haya gente con vida".

Lejos de aquel sitio, en el parque se escuchaban gritos por doquier mientras la gente asustada corría desesperada sin rumbo alguno. Korra, se incorporó y encendió una llama en la palma de su mano para iluminar un poco alrededor, detectando donde estaba Asami, le ayudó a incorporarse.

¿Qué ha sido eso? – quiso saber el Avatar

Una explosión, debe haber venido del Laboratorio de Varrick – explicó la ingeniera, bastante asustada – No sé qué sucedió, lo hemos probado varias veces, ¡esto es imposible! Debo ir a averiguar que sucede

Debo ayudar a esta gente – dijo la morena, casi al mismo tiempo que su novia. Ambas se miraron – No dejaré que vayas sola - aseveró, Asami la miró con desesperación

¿Tardaras mucho?

Solo necesito tranquilizarlos - le explicó el avatar, sonriéndole con dulzura.

Asami asintió y Korra se alzó por los cielos usando el fuego control para para iluminar a su alrededor. La gente se paralizo en su sitio, aterrada hasta que escucharon la voz familiar del avatar.

\- Habitantes de Ciudad Republica, les ruego mantengan la calma, ha ocurrido un problema con la fuente de energía. Nuestros ingenieros están trabajando en ello para arreglarlo, por favor regresen a sus casas con cuidado y en calma. Si alguien de aquí es maestro fuego, por favor utilicen su control para iluminar el camino del resto.

Las palabras del avatar parecieron calmar a la multitud, que dejo de correr y comenzó a caminar con cuidado alumbrados por algunas llamas que iluminaban los alrededores del oscuro parque.

Buen discurso cariño - le felicito la ingeniera

Gracias - la morena bajo el rostro un tanto turbada - ¿Qué tan difícil crees que sea manejar en estas condiciones?

Bastante. Pero estas hablando conmigo amor, puedo manejar lo que sea – se vanaglorió Asami moviendo su cabello y haciendo sonar las llaves de su satomóvil

La pelinegra condujo con destreza por las calles de la ciudad. Por los costados se comenzaban a vislumbrar las débiles luces de las casas alumbradas por el resplandor de las velas, y las llamaradas de maestros fuego civiles y policiales que prestaban sus talentos para iluminar el camino a casa de sus conciudadanos. Asami se desvió hacia una vía más desocupada y expedita, dejando atrás aquel espectáculo, adentrándose en calleas más oscuras hasta fueron detenidas en el trayecto por un policía que se les acerco, podían divisar débilmente los contornos de su rostro irregular iluminando con la llama encendida en su mano derecha.

\- ¿Qué sucede oficial? - preguntó Asami deteniendo el vehículo sin apagarlo, un tanto extrañada

\- Necesito que bajen del auto por favor - contestó en tono seco y mirando al avatar agregó - Ahora


	4. Capítulo 4: Infiltrado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo 4: Infiltrado**

Varrick ya no poseía lágrimas que derramar, Zhu Li se había ido, esta vez para siempre de su lado, ¿cómo habría sido?, ¿habría sufrido?, esperaba que no. Se reprendió a si mismo por dejarla en aquel momento a solas, tal vez el resultado habría sido distinto de estar él en su lugar. Sacudió su cabeza debía concentrarse en el ahora, el resto de Ciudad República podría correr una muerte similar, ¿pero que podía hacer él para evitarlo? Internándose cada vez más en las cercanías del Tercer Portal Espíritual, el inventor divisó el horrible arsenal con el que contaba Kaito, aterrado vio las decenas de meca tanques aparcados en un sector, cercano a estos algunos hombres azuzaban a las criaturas circenses, más allá diversos maestros combatían entre sí, mientras que en el sector más apartado se encontraba un armatoste relleno de todo lo necesario para crear lo que Varrick supuso sería una especie de cañón portátil.

Un hombre picaneo al inventor desde su espalda para instarlo a que se moviera, guiándose a través de aquel bien armado campamento, caminaron hacia el sector que llamo la atención Varrick. Impactado descubrió sobre la mesa los planos del meca tanque gigante que Kuvira utilizó hacia un tiempo atrás. ¿Cómo rayos los había conseguido?, la respuesta vino a su mente en un segundo

\- Zaofu… - masculló incrédulo

\- Suyin sigue siendo una ingenua– se vanaglorió Kaito sonriendo de manera mordaz - Aunque no es la única al parecer… - agregó mirando a Varrick, los intensos ojos celestes del domador de bestias brillaron de emoción, al descubrir la desgarrada expresión del inventor – veo que ya… conoces a Ren – indicó sarcástico

Varrick abrió los ojos sorprendido, sintiéndose traicionado ¿Ren? Aquel chico de ojos grises a quien Zhu Li solía alentar, aquel muchacho que encontraron en las calles apañándoselas para crear un refugio, aquel a quien acogieron a como uno de los suyos, a quien apoyaron, cuidaron y le enseñaron todo sobre la ingeniería, ¿Ren lo traicionaba?

Lentamente un muchacho de complexión delgada, y aspecto ágil se acercó, con sus ojos grises miro de reojo al inventor, pero este no pudo interpretar su expresión, paralizándose por un momento el joven, desvió la mirada y se dirigió a su líder, tendiéndole una especie de cañón adaptado para ser llevado de forma manual.

\- El... el arma ya está lista – informó el muchacho con una voz suave aún no del todo madura

\- Perfecto – sonrió Kaito

Tomando el objeto y girándolo contra sus manos, apuntó hacia una de las bestias y con un ligero toque disparo el arma, liberando un rayo de luz violácea que atravesó por completo al buitre león, los animales a su alrededor intentaron escapar repletos de miedo, los secuaces de Kaito contemplaron impávidos la escena, mientras algunos domadores de bestias mantenían a los animales en su sitio.

\- Perfecto – volvió a sonreír el domador de bestias, contemplando satisfecho la escena - ¿Cuántos de estos tienes preparados? – dijo dirigiéndose al joven

\- Contando el prototipo, 8 señor – contestó el muchacho un poco turbado

\- No entiendo para que quieres hacer esto - Varrick, comentó estupefacto - no sé qué ganas

\- No te lo tomes a mal amigo. Pero gobernar una ciudad suena mejor que manejar un circo, y ser reconocido y temido es mejor que anonimato total, ¿no creen camaradas? – alzó la voz para hacerse escuchar, la multitud a su alrededor vociferó y agito los brazos en señal de aprobación - Todos aquí son renegados, desertores o traicionados por su propia gente, todos aquí tienen deseos de venganza, contra la sociedad que los ignoró y les dio la espalda.

\- Pensé que querías vengarte de mí – le encaró asqueado el inventor

\- Oh, Varrick, ¿cuándo entenderás que el mundo no gira a tu alrededor? – le reprendió hablándole como si fuera un crio – Además – puntualizó acercándose – ¿No acabo de quitarte lo que más amas en este mundo? – agregó acercando su rostro al del inventor con expresión perversa.

El chico que se encontraba a su lado se estremeció al oír esto, en cuanto a Varrick reacciono intentando golpear a Kaito, sin embargo el mismo maestro tierra que lo había apresado utilizo el metal control para alejarlo de su líder elevándolo por los aires.

Estás enfermo – bramó el inventor

Una última oportunidad Varrick, únete a mí y salva tu vida o muere aquí y ahora – afirmo Kaito impávido

\- Jamás, ya no tienes nada con que obligarme - admitió Varrick -Mátame, no tengo

motivos para vivir - exclamó desafiante

Sí así lo deseas – dijo con fingido pesar el domador de bestias, disparando el arma esta vez en dirección al inventor.

Un hilo de sangre brotó de la boca de Varrick, mientras el agujero de su estómago punzaba a más no poder.

Controlaré está ciudad camarada – afirmó Kaito mientras se alejaba - y todos conocerán nuestros nombres – recalcó – Encárguense de él – ordeno a alguno de sus hombres más cercanos

Varrick sintió un sudor frío recorrer su espalda, con todas sus fuerzas gritó sin esperanzas el nombre de aquel muchacho al que alguna vez apreció.

\- ¡Ren no hagas esto! – el joven se detuvo, bajándolos hombros inclinándose levemente de un lado al otro, parecía devolverse, más lo miró con pesar, negando con la cabeza y retirándose tras su líder - Ren - susurró Varrick decepcionado.

Cerrando sus ojos Varrick, se entregó a su destino, en el momento en que los secuaces de Kaito avanzaron divertidos hacia el inventor, blandiendo palos de madera y metal, golpeando a más no poder al hombre de ojos azules. Varrick sólo estaba seguro de una cosa, podría ver de nuevo a su amada Zhu Li.

En ese preciso instante Mako y sus hombres buscaban por doquier rastros de algún sobreviviente, perdiendo a cada momento más la esperanza.

\- Señor... no hemos encontrado nada - informo apenada una oficial

\- Sigan buscando, debe haber alguien o algo - ordeno Mako, aferrándose a las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban.

El sonido de una maquinaria en movimiento, puso en sobrealerta al maestro fuego y sus hombres, todos se colocaron en posición de combate, por si hubiera que pelear. Entre los escombros emergió una figura similar a meca tanque, las luces de sus focos los encegueció, luego de breves instantes y parpadeando pudieron acostumbrase al reciente exceso de luz, divisando a lo que ahora sí podían afirmar era un meca tranque avanzando a su encuentro.

\- ¡Policía, alto ahí! - ordenó Mako, quién fuera que ocupara el traje no pareció responder y continuó su camino - ¡alto ahí! - reiteró Mako, al ver que no lo obedecían utilizo su rayo control para inhabilitar la máquina, produciendo que la apertura de esta se abriera. El maestro fuego abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de quien ocupaba el meca tanque.


	5. Capítulo 5: Dos contra el Mundo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

Comentario del autor: es primera vez que escribo una pelea así que si tienen sugerencias, háganmelas saber

 **Capítulo 5: Dos contra el mundo**

\- Necesito saber que está pasando - indicó Korra, interponiéndose entre su novia y el guardia, de forma protectora, lo que Asami aprovecho para sacar sigilosamente su guante de combate y una especie de bastón de la guantera del auto.

\- ¡No necesitan explicaciones, salgan del auto ahora! - bramó el joven oficial de ojos cafés y pelo castaño, lanzando una llamarada de fuego hacia las dos, pero Korra fue más rápida, desvió el ataque del hombre y usando metal control manipuló el metal su traje y lo apresó elevándolo en el aire.

\- Me parece que nos debe una explicación oficial - Asami instigó al hombre, Korra sonrió levantando aún más al maestro fuego

\- Ya oíste a la señorita, responde - ordenó el avatar

\- Antes muerto - protestó el oficial y haciendo una mueca agregó, sonriendo de una forma maniaca - o antes muerta tu avatar.

\- !Korra cuidado! - gritó Asami, con una reacción casi felina pisó el acelerador poniendo en marcha el vehículo, justo a tiempo para esquivar la roca que se dirigía directo al rostro de la morena

El extraño oficial cayó estruendosamente en el suelo sin poder liberarse de sus ataduras. Desde la oscuridad emergieron sus camaradas, dejándolo atrás sin piedad, utilizando motos para desplazarse, atacando a las dos mujeres mediante tierra y fuego, persiguiéndolas sin cesar. El avatar se las apañaba contrarrestando los ataques con gracia y exactitud, logrando derribar algunos maestros con la ayuda del aire control, desestabilizando a otros tantos con el fuego control, por mientras Asami se las arreglaba para escapar realizando maniobras casi imposibles, sincronizando su conducción con las necesidades de movimiento del avatar.

\- ¿Qué rayos está pasando?, ¿por qué nos atacan los policías? - preguntó entre golpes Korra

\- Tal vez Mako consideró que era momento de traerte de vuelta, aunque sea secuestrándote - bromeo Asami

\- ¿A mí?, si yo fuera é, iría más bien tras de ti - aseveró Korra, siguiéndole el juego. Asami soltó una carcajada

\- No te quites crédito cariño – contestó en tono meloso – Lo que sea, apuesto que tiene que ver con la explosión en el laboratorio de Varrick – comentó esta vez seria

\- Ya lo creo – afirmó Korra asintió

En medio de la persecución un maestro tierra logro desestabilizar el auto , asestando un golpe bajo la rueda del satomóvil, la pelinegra se las ingenió para mantener el control del vehículo, siguiendo el curso sin que se volteara, mientras Korra descubría lo que les esperaba, frente a ellas un gran grupo de maestros las esperaban para emboscarlas, la morena pensó rápidamente y creo una rampla con el uso de la tierra control, lo que Asami aprovecho para acelerar el paso, una vez en el aire Korra creo un muro de fuego para detener a la multitud que las seguía, retrasando por momento su avance.

Las luces de las casas vecinas comenzaron a apagarse de apoco, al parecer la gente comenzó a darse cuenta de lo ocurrido y decidieron utilizar la vía de escape subterránea, construida por Asami, luego de la pelea con Kuvira, para garantizar una rápida evacuación ante cualquier emergencia, a Korra está idea siempre le había parecido perfecta, si tan sólo pudieran unirse a los civiles y escapar momentáneamente, para volver con refuerzos. Debían deshacerse de la multitud cuanto antes y al avatar se le ocurrió una idea.

\- ¿Puedes acércanos hasta el río? – preguntó la morena, Asami sonrío de forma felina

\- Era lo que tenía en mente

Una vez cerca del río el avatar utilizo el agua de ahí para inmovilizar a la multitud que las perseguía. Volviendo a sentarse triunfal en el asiento del copiloto, no pudo disfrutar mucho de su pequeño momento de gloria, pues Asami perdió control del vehículo, más bien dicho, la pelinegra no tuvo control del vehículo, ya que este se volteó en el aire de una forma demasiado perfecta para ser accidental. Korra no espero a que el satomóvil terminara su trayectoria para salir de él, agarrando a Asami de la cintura utilizó el aire control para escapar cayendo unos metros más allá de mala manera. El avatar sintió el crack de un objeto rompiéndose, apretando los dientes recordó el collar de compromiso que guardaba dentro de su pantalón y maldijo por lo bajo, pero esa era la última de sus preocupaciones. Asami se incorporó tocándose un costado y soltando un quejido.

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupada Korra, sintiendo como un sudor frio le recorría la espalda

\- Nunca he estado mejor - contesto Asami, guiñándole un ojo. La verdad es que el golpe había sido lo bastante fuerte como para hundiré las costillas falsas - Gracias por salvarme, ¿ahora salgamos qué te parece si salimos de aquí? – Korra asintió.

La morena ayudó a su novia a terminar de levantarse, cogiéndola de la cintura y pasando el brazo de Asami por sobre su hombro, suavemente.

\- Es sólo un moretón no te preocupes - intento tranquilizarla la pelinegra. Paralizándose al ver el panorama

\- ¿Asami? - peguntó el avatar, encegueciéndose por los múltiples reflectores encendidos

-Vaya, vaya, al fin te conozco avatar - comento una voz masculina profunda y rasposa – lástima que el encuentro termine aquí – agregó disparando una especie de rayo violáceo.


	6. Capítulo 6: Una mano amiga

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo 6: Una mano amiga**

\- ¡Es hora de Meelo! – la voz de masculina de un joven, resonó cerca del tercer portal

Los seguidores de Kaito extrañados miraron en dirección al sonido, siendo azotados por una ráfaga de viento que los desestabilizó.

\- ¡Y su secuaz: Rohan!

\- ¡Te he dicho que no eres mi secuaz!, ¡trabajo solo! – alegó Meelo

Los hombres se miraron unos a otros sin entender lo que sucedía, mientras Jinora y Kai suspiraban compartiendo una mirada de desaprobación, e Ikki colocaba los ojos en blanco.

Aquí vamos de nuevo – dijo Ikki

Decidiéndose a actuar los seguidores de Kaito lanzaron ataques y golpes por doquier abandonando el maltrecho cuerpo de Varrick, quién respiró aliviado intentando incorporarse, se encontró con la mano amiga de Bolin y Opal, quienes lo ayudaron a levantarse.

\- Tiempo sin verte, ¡luces horrible! – bromeó Bolin, intentando levantarle el ánimo a Varrick - ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

\- No tienes idea chico – dijo entre respiraciones el inventor, destapándose el estómago y mostrándoles su herida. Opal se tapó la boca sorprendida.

\- ¡Debemos llevarte de inmediato con Kya! – exclamo Kya, Bolin asintió y tomando a Varrick en sus brazos comenzó, pero este se resistió.

\- ¡No!, déjenme, deben ir tras Kaito. No saben lo que planea, tiene un… un…

\- Un arma que puede hacer explotar la ciudad. Lo sabemos después de la explosión Jinora meditó y recorrió la ciudad en su forma espiritual. Pensamos que era mejor averiguar que sucedía antes de venir acá – Explicó Opal

\- Confía en nosotros – le sonrió Bolin, dirigiéndose con prisa hacia el Bisonte Volador en donde se encontraba Kya

En el intertanto los hijos de Tenzin y Kai se luchaban contra aquellos hombres, utilizando sus habilidades, lograron agruparlos lo suficiente como para atraparlos en un torbellino de viento, en el cual los seguidores de Kaito giraban sin parar, los maestros aire aprovecharon de interrogar a los sujetos antes de maréalos hasta el punto de perder la conciencia.

Alejados de aquella escena Kya exploraba y curaba las heridas de Varrick, tratando de ocultar su preocupación en general por aquella que tenía en el estómago, al parecer sus artes curativas no surtían efecto en esa zona. Bolin y Opal miraban su trabajo preocupados. Kya detuvo su trabajo y sopesó sus palabras.

\- Varrick yo…

\- Entiendo, no hay nada que puedas hacer – sonrió aceptando su destino – está bien de todos modos, sólo quiero reunirme con mi amada Zhu Li – suspiró

Kya, Bolin y Opal se miraron unos a otros, compartiendo entre todos lo que sabían sin que ninguno se atreviera a hablar, Bolin no lo pensó dos veces y rompió el silencio.

Zhu Li… está viva – declaró, tocando el hombro del inventor

¿Qué dices? – preguntó incrédulo Varrick

Está viva – le confirmó Opal

¡Imposible! – el inventor sintió que su corazón volvía a palpitar

Se escondió en un mecatanque y sobrevivió a la explosión, Tenzin y Bumi van camino a las ruinas a buscarla – agregó Kya y luego con énfasis afirmó – y es por eso que tú debes sobrevivir también, hallaremos la forma. Te sanaré, lo prometo – declaró la sanadora.

Tibias lágrimas de felicidad brotaron los ojos del inventor. A lo lejos los maestros aire surcaban la distancia que les separaba para reunirse con ellos, se unieron rápidamente al grupo y parecían preocupados. Jinora explicó el por qué.

\- Hay que partir de inmediato. Korra y Asami están en peligro. Kaito quiere asesinar al avatar.


	7. Capítulo 7: Sin Escape

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo 7: Sin Escape**

En las ruinas del laboratorio, asegurándole a Zhu Li que encontrarían a Varrick, Mako tomó cuidadosamente en sus brazos a Zhu Li, para llevarla al cuartel el único sitio que le parecía seguro en estos momentos, a unos metros de distancia sus oficiales de mayor confianza lo esperaban listos para encender la patrulla. Zhu Li ya le había explicado lo ocurrido y el maestro fuego decidió movilizar a sus hombres en la búsqueda de aquel llamado "Kaito" y sus secuaces, para detenerlos antes de que las cosas empeoraran. No fue necesario que alcanzara a subir al vehículo, ya un Búfalo volador aterrizó frente a él.

\- ¿Alguien necesita transporte? -preguntó Bumi, adoptando una pose heroica

\- ¿Están bien? – indagó Tenzin

\- Sí – contestó Mako- Hay que colocar a Zhu Li a salvo

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso – contestó Bumi

\- ¿Hay más sobrevivientes? – indagó Tenzin, Mako negó con la cabeza, mientras Zhu Li escondía su rostro en el hombro del maestro fuego.

\- ¿Dejarás que cuidemos a la señorita? - dijo Bumi con una sonrisa amable, bajando grácilmente con el uso del aire control, acercándose a ellos cogiendo el cuerpo de Zhu Li – todo estará bien pequeña.

\- Gracias – musitó la mujer, mientras subían al Búfalo volador.

\- Detenlos – exclamó Tenzin

\- Eso haré - afirmo Mako determinado

Cerca del Río, un rayo de luz violáceo enceguecía a Asami y Korra, el avatar reaccionó con una rapidez incensaría, pues por milagro aquel ataque fue desviado, destruyendo una casa cercana.

\- ¡No! - la voz de un hombre joven sorprendió a todos

\- ¡Cómo te atreves Ren!

\- ¡Mentiste!, ¡está muerta, muerta!

El joven inventor empujaba sin cesar a Kaito, utilizando la poca fuerza con la que contaba, sin lograr moverlo ni siquiera un centímetro, por otra parte el domador de bestias reía divirtiéndose con la situación. Mientras tanto Korra intentaba convencer a Asami de alejarse del lugar.

\- Corre, ponte a salvo – insistía el Avatar

\- Ni loca, me quedo a tu lado – se negó rotundamente la CEO

\- Asami por favor, no sabemos de lo que es capaz esa arma – dijo preocupada Korra

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé?, ¡la última vez se abrió un maldito portal en medio de la cuidad!

\- ¡Por lo mismo debes irte!

\- No Korra, no te dejaré, no te ocurrirá lo mismo que a mi padre, no me expulses como lo hizo él, yo… no podría soportar perderte – confesó Asami, escondiendo su rostro, para que Korra no notara las tibias lágrimas que comenzaban a recorrerlo, el Avatar apretó sus mandíbulas y exhaló el aire exageradamente, tomando una decisión.

\- Lo siento Asami… - suspiró el Avatar, mientras la CEO exhalaba el aire furiosa

\- ¡Ni te atrevas a…!

La ingeniera se detuvo, al ver lo que su novia pretendía hacer, Korra manipulo el metal de la carrocería del satomóvil, arrancándola y amoldando ciertas partes cual armadura alrededor del cuerpo de cada una, luego atrajo hacia sí una especie de palo metálico. Asami se mostró sorprendida. Korra le guiñó un ojo.

\- Ni creas que no noté lo que hiciste cuando conversaba con el oficial – luego añadió – Por favor… cuidate

\- Saldremos de esto juntas, confía en mí – Afirmó Asami – por cierto, gran idea – comentó señalando su armadura

\- No eres la única con ideas geniales amor – sonrió adoptando una postura de lucha- Ahora que te parece si disfrutamos de mi pequeña sorpresa de aniversario – bromeó para distender el ambiente, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto

\- ¿Bromeas?, no hay nada mejor que pasar el tiempo con tu novia pateando algunos traseros - Asami le siguió el juego, contando mentalmente el número de enemigos y pensando cómo enfrentarse a ellos.

Sin siquiera hablarse amabas se sincronizaron para atacar, al mismo tiempo, Asami se encargó de algunas bestias y meca tanques, utilizando su guante y su arma, los cuales usaban la misma tecnología para noquear, mientras tanto, Korra se hacía cargo de cuantos maestros y animales podía, las tropas las superaban ampliamente por número, 100 a 2 entre meca tanques, bestias y hombres que emergían unos tras otros, acorralándolas cada vez más sin que lo notaran. Kaito se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y enfurecido acabó con su distracción de una buena vez.

\- ¡Sí tanto quieres estar con tu hermana… pues vela en el mundo de los espíritus! - exclamó empujando a Ren de una patada.

Lo último que vieron los ojos desesperados del joven fueron la mirada enloquecida de Kaito y ese mortífero rayo violáceo que destruyó por completo su torso.

\- ¡No…! – gritó Korra – enviando una onda expansiva de tierra que desestabilizó a algunas tropas

Mientras Kaito gesticulaba una mueca en son de burla, soltando sus hombros como si estuviera exhausto. Indicando con un gesto a sus hombres que esperaran para dar el golpe final, examino la lucha de Korra y Asami, hasta que ambas quedaron espalda contra espalda, rodeadas por los cables de meca tanques que consiguieron apresarlas. El avatar luchaba por salir sin éxito, mientras la CEO intentaba encontrar la forma de escapar, ¿esto no podía terminar así verdad?, ¿cómo un día que se suponía perfecto podía acabar en esto?

\- Creo que ya no tienes escapatoria avatar – afirmó Kaito con una media sonrisa triunfal en sus labios.

Korra dejo de luchar y entre las ataduras, cogió la mano de Asami, quién la apretó en respuesta.

\- Pase lo que pase, saldremos de esta juntas – le susurró, aunque la verdad no sabía cómo.

Por toda respuesta Asami asintió, ambas pensaban lo mismo, este sería el fin.


	8. Capítulo 8: Guardia Baja

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo 8: Guardia Baja**

Ocho luces violáceas comenzaron a encenderse simultáneamente apuntando a las prisioneras, Korra estaba preparada para hacer lo único que podía hacer, utilizar la tierra control y levantar una muralla en frente de ambas, esperando que fuera lo suficientemente resistente como para aminorar el impacto del rayo cuando golpeara a Asami. Era lo mejor que podía hacer, en ese mismo momento Asami decidía que la mejor alternativa sería voltearse y quedar de cara al rayo, no sabía si la armadura de su cuerpo y su cuerpo en sí serían suficientes para frenar el avance del arma y evitar que Korra saliera dañada, que era todo cuanto le importaba.

\- ¡Y este es el momento en que el mundo nos recordará por haber vencido al avatar! - Vociferó Kaito animando a sus hombres y dando la señal de disparo

\- ¡Lo dudo! - una voz masculina familiar negó

-¿Lava control? - dijo Korra sorprendida

Viendo como sus ataduras eran destruidas por un disco de lava, aprovecho su libertad y entró en estado Avatar, frenando el rayo con su energía espiritual, los hombres de Kaito se sintieron horrorizados sin saber qué hacer, la lucha entre las energía espiritual de las armas y la de Korra, se inclinaba cada vez más a favor de la morena.

No se queden ahí, ¡ataquen! – ordenó enfurecido Kaito a los meca tanques que rodeaban a las chicas.

Asami se preparó para defender a su novia de las 6 máquinas y unos cuantos maestros que aún seguían en pie, golpeando a la que tenía más cerca en un punto de soldadura con su arma, sintió como un rayo blanco pasaba muy cerca de su pelo, electrizándolo un poco, volteo para descubrir de dónde provenía encontrándose con un enfadado Mako, seguido de sus tres oficiales de confianza, que se acercaba cada vez más a ellas.

Nadie se mete con mis amigas ni con Cuidad República – declaró, inhabilitando a otro meca tanque.

Ni la pelinegra, ni el maestro fuego fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para advertir la roca que se acercaba hacia Korra a toda velocidad, sin embargo un muro de tierra se alzó sobre los pies del meca tanque, aprisionándolo hasta la entrada del traje, desde ese sitio Bolin avanzaba sonriente hacia ellos.

Ja, já, Sí. El Team Avatar está de vuelta en el negocio – rió, Mako y Asami arquearon una ceja al mirarlo, señalándole que no era el momento para estar feliz, Bolin se disculpó – No es… no es que me alegre esto, pero los extrañaba – Los tres amigos sonrieron al mismo tiempo

Es bueno verte hermano – comentó Mako

Me alegra que estés aquí – dijo Asami

Al ver la situación algunos de los hombres de Kaito huyeron, sin embargo aquellos que creían aún en su triunfo, se quedaron y comenzaron a atacar a los cuatro amigos, momento que aprovecharon los maestros aire que se encontraban escondidos en las cercanías para tenderles una trampa tal y como habían presupuestado. Apareciendo cerca de los tiradores utilizaron sus habilidades para desestabilizarlos y lograr que dejaran de disparar, al caer los hombres la energía espiritual de Korra fue disparada, destruyendo un edificio cercano. Kaito enfurecido se alzó para disparar de nuevo pero un cable dirigido por el metal control, lo detuvo, alejando el arma de él.

¡No en mi Ciudad! – dijo la voz autoritaria de una mujer.

Entre las sombras, Lin Beifong aparecía utilizando su viejo uniforme, al cual había renunciado hace algún tiempo, el llamado del deber fue más fuerte para ella. Kaito utilizó la cercana fuente de agua que llevaba consigo para atacar de vuelta y liberarse, así tierra y agua comenzó a enfrentarse. Mientras en el otro extremo los maestros aire luchaban por despojar de sus armas a aquellos hombres, esquivando los contrataques con el rayo espiritual. Más abajo, los oficiales de Mako y el equipo avatar noqueaban a cuanta máquina y maestro podían.

Debemos destruir esas armas – declaró Korra

Sí, ¿pero cómo? – preguntó Bolin

Tengo una idea - dijo Asami, esquivando la ráfaga de fuego que iba hacia ella

Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, recuerda que debemos distraerlos primero – agregó Mako evaporando el ataque de un maestro agua.

Espalda contra espalda, entremedio de la pelea, Asami les relató su plan. Decididos avanzaron los cuatro dejando atrás a los abatidos hombres de Kaito, dirigiéndose a aquellos que poseían las armas. Mako fue el primero en llegar creando un muro de fuego que encerró a varios de ellos, Asami se encargó de despojar a algunos de sus armas, los maestros aire entendieron lo que pretendían sus amigos y utilizando el aire les ayudaron en su cometido, protegiendo a Asami de los ataques de los maestros control. Bolin se encargó de inhabilitar algunas armas cortándolas con un disco de lava control, el armamento restante fue reducido a un montón de chatarra debido al metal control de Korra. Los hombres desesperados lucharon como pudieron contra el grupo, pero su esfuerzo no fue suficiente y los jóvenes lograron vencerlos.

Debemos encontrar a Kaito – afirmó Korra

No creo que sea necesario – la voz de Lin resonó entre las sombras seguida de la caída de bruces de Kaito, quien se encontraba amarrado y magullado – ¿Dejo la ciudad por un tiempo y permites que suceda esto? – reprochó a Mako, quién se sintió avergonzado, luego sonriendo agregó – Buen trabajos chicos

¡Lin! – Korra avanzó para abrazarla

Es bueno verte muchacha

Es bueno verte también – comentó Korra – Ese uniforme aún te queda – la alagó

¡Hey! – alegó Mako y todos rieron al unísono.

Una risa descontrolada y fuera de tono los tomó por sorpresa a todos.

Que adorable ver como todos disfrutan el momento, mientras su amigo Varrick está falleciendo – dijo falsamente apenado Kaito

Varrick – murmuró por lo bajo Asami, llevando sus manos al pecho

¿Sigue con vida? – indagó Korra

Sí – contestó Jinora asintiendo - tía Kya está curándolo pero…

Pero no parece funcionar el tratamiento - terminó de explicar Ikki

Korra miró hacia el suelo pensativa, mientras Kaito estallaba en otra carcajada.

Suficiente – exclamó Bolin, alzando a Kaito por los hombros, sorprendido por la fuerza y la expresión del muchacho, el hombre guardo silencio – Te juro que si Varrick muere, me encargaré personalmente de hacer tu vida un infierno – acentúo cada palabra con toda la ira que sentía

Bolin – dijo Opal, tocándole el hombro y tratando de tranquilizarlo. El maestro tierra pareció relajarse un poco, depositando a Kaito en el suelo

Entonces… has mi vida miserable, tu amigo no sobrevivirá – terminado la frase en con una exclamación el domador de bestias termino noqueado en el suelo, esta vez fue Asami quien no se contuvo y utilizando su guante acallo a aquel hombre.

El Avatar miró a su novia cuando declaró lo que tenía en mente.

Creo que sé cómo salvar a Varrick, pero no estoy segura de que funcione – Asami esbozo una sonrisa al comprender a que se refería Korra – ¿Dónde se encuentra?

En las cercanías del tercer portal – contestó Jinora

Perfecto – sonrió Korra


	9. Capítulo 9: Una luz de esperanza

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fanfic, muchas gracias a quienes lo han leído, seguido y comentado.

 **Capítulo 9: Una luz de esperanza**

\- Es inútil, deja de intentarlo – dijo Varrick cansino, apartando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban las manos curativas de Kya

\- Ni hablar, no me rendiré contigo – afirmó la curandera, manipulando el agua que poseía nuevamente, para mantener aquella herida abierta, limpia y sana.

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo menos efectivo se volvía el tratamiento. Kya se sentía inútil, jamás en la vida le había sucedido algo así, desesperada pensó en alguna manera de tranquilizar al inventor dándole algún tipo de esperanza, no tardó mucho en descubrir el modo de hacerlo.

\- ¡Hey, Varrick!, mira hacia allá – dijo señalando un punto con la mano libre – ¿Ves ese Búfalo volador?, ahí vienen mis hermanos con Zhu Li. ¿Quieres que ella vea como te rindes o prefieres seguir adelante como un luchador?

\- Sir Iknik Blackstone Varrick nunca se rinde – pronunció orgulloso el inventor, sonriendo a pesar de todo el sufrimiento

\- Me alegra oír eso – dijo la sanadora

Korra y su grupo estaban próximos a llegar al tercer portal. No sabía si su idea funcionaría o no, pero dadas las circunstancias intentarlo era su única opción. Sin proponérselo llegaron justo a tiempo para presenciar la reunión de Varrick con su amada, la cual se dirigió tambaleándose lo más rápido que pudo hacia el inventor. Bolin desvió la mirada al descubrir aquella horrenda herida en el cuerpo de su amigo, a decir verdad se preguntaba como aún seguía vivo. Luego de una rápida bienvenida y charla para revelarles que la situación ya estaba bajo control, el Avatar procedió a contarles su idea.

\- Conozco un lugar, en el Mundo de los Espíritus, donde el agua posee propiedades curativas excepcionales. Podemos llevarte allí y curarte – dijo Korra, infundiéndole esperanzas a Varrick

\- Yo quiero ir con ustedes – pidió Zhu Li

\- Yo también – exclamo Meelo

\- ¡Y yo! – dijo Rohan

\- Por favor, eres demasiado pequeño para ir – le reprendió Meelo

\- ¡Soy lo suficientemente grande para hacerlo! – se defendió Rohan, apareciendo de la nada, Ikki los tomó a cada tirándole la oreja

\- Compórtense – los retó, y ambos agacharon la cabeza

\- Lo siento, pero no podemos ir todos – se disculpó Korra - mi amigo es algo… uh…

\- Reservado – Asami completó la frase

\- Necesitas alguien que cargue a Varrick mientras mantienes la herida sana – declaró la sanadora.

Al oír esto Bolin hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para dirigirse al frente y ofrecerse a cargar a su amigo, incluso con él nudo en el estómago y las náuseas que le causaban verlo en ese estado.

\- Yo puedo cargarlo - declaró el maestro tierra.

\- Está bien, iremos Bolin, Zhu Li – detuvo su mirada en la pelinegra, vacilando por un momento, leyendo sus ojos descubrió que no la perdonaría si la dejaba fuera de esto - Asami y yo

El resto del grupo asintió, tácitamente todos compartían el mismo pensamiento, esperaban que aquel lugar pudiera sanar al pobre inventor, mirando al grupo desaparecer tras el portal, viendo su luz brillar como una luz de esperanza. Una vez dentro del mundo de los espíritus, Korra les indicó que mantuvieran contacto con ella, concentrando sus pensamientos en un único lugar, logró que el grupo completo llegara a aquel oasis en que hábito hace mucho tiempo atrás en su primera vida humana. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que un espíritu familiar viniera a su encuentro.

\- ¡Apestoso!, oh cierto… ¡apestosa!, esto de tus reencarnaciones me confunde – Korra soltó una risita

\- Hola mono feo, ¿cómo has estado?

\- Ya sabes un día con otro – fijándose en su compañía señaló a sus amigos - ¿quiénes son ellos? Y ¿qué le sucedió a él?

\- Ella es Asami, ¿la recuerdas? – el espíritu asintió e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, gesto que fue imitado por la ingeniera – él es Bolin, mi mejor amigo

\- Hola – dijo el maestro tierra tímidamente

\- Hola – respondió el espíritu sin mayor interés

\- Ella es Zhu Li y él – dijo señalando al inventor con la cabeza – es Varrick, el motivo por el que vine… a pedirte un favor – el espíritu alzó la cabeza para vislumbrar bien al hombre

\- Conoces mi política sobre humanos… - Korra asintió

No te lo pediría si tuviera opción. No conozco otra forma de ayudarlo – confesó con la voz afligida, mientras su compañía se encontraba expectante, el espíritu pareció pensarlo un momento

\- M… está bien apestosa, pero está será la única excepción – Korra le sonrió feliz

\- Por supuesto mono feo, ¡por supuesto!

Una vez dentro del Oasis, colocaron a Varrick dentro de las aguas sanadoras, esperando un milagro evaluaron la reacción del inventor. Alrededor de ellos, varios espíritus curiosos se acercaron, contemplando a aquel hombre sufrir y compadeciéndolo. La tez de Varrick comenzó a palidecer y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, con un último aliento, el inventor se hundió en el más profundo de los sueños. Bolin tomó por los hombros a Zhu Li, la cual parecía desvanecerse, acercándose lentamente a su amado con lágrimas en los ojos. Mientras Asami aferraba sus manos apretadas cerca de su pecho, negando con la cabeza aquello que acababa de ver, Korra la abrazó por la espalda, dándole un poco de consuelo, al momento en que el espíritu tocaba el hombro de la morena.

\- Lo siento mucho apestosa… - el sonido del agua agitándose los distrajo a todos

\- ¡Está vivo! – exclamó un espíritu cualquiera

\- Já, Já – río el inventor – ¡los tomé por sorpresa!

\- Eres… un… completo… idiota – reclamó Zhu Li, golpeando los hombros de Varrick furiosa, deteniéndose sólo por los labios de su esposo sobre los suyos, aquel beso se entremezcló con las lágrimas de felicidad de ambos.

Sin poder contenerse Bolin corrió a abrazarlos, rompiendo el bello momento, pero nada de eso importaba ya, Varrick estaba a salvo, el plan había funcionado.

\- Muchas gracias mono feo – dijo Korra abrazando al espíritu, quien la envolvió en sus brazos

\- Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo apestosa

Más que felices salieron del portal justo cuando la noche llegaba a su final, el cielo comenzó a acalararse sin embargo el sol no parecía asomarse por ningún sitio. Al ver a Varrick con vida, los maestros aire exclamaron con júbilo, los más jóvenes corrieron a abrazarlo, mientras que los más adultos lo saludaron con una parsimonia. El sonido de las tripas de Bolin interrumpió el mágico momento. Asami tomo por los hombros al inventor diciéndole lo mucho que se alegraba de que estuviera con vida.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó el maestro tierra, tocando avergonzado su nuca. Opal se acercó y le plantó un cálido beso en la mejilla.

\- Creo que sería buena idea comer – dijo

\- Concuerdo contigo – agregó Bumi - ¡Hey Tenzin!, ¿por qué no comemos todos juntos en el Templo aire de la Isla?

\- Me parece una idea terrible… - comentó por lo bajo el maestro aire

\- ¡Sí, comida! – corriendo gritaron al unísono Meelo y Rohan, subiéndose velozmente a su Búfalo Volador

Sonriendo el grupo avanzó hacia los animales, dispuestos a dejar atrás los acontecimientos de esta noche y descansar un poco en compañía. Mientras caminaba Korra sintió el suave tacto de Asami hacer contacto con la piel de su brazo hasta tomar su mano.

\- Escápate conmigo – le susurró la ingeniera dulcemente al oído, la morena pasó la mirada de sus bellos ojos hasta aquellos labios que conocía tan bien, esbozando una breve sonrisa cargada de sentimiento. Asami no necesito de palabras para saber que Korra estaba de acuerdo.


	10. Capítulo 10: El mejor regalo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi autoría, los derechos pertenecen a sus creadores. Yo sólo utilizo los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.

 **N/A:** Con este capítulo concluye la historia. Muchas gracias a quienes lo han leído, seguido y comentado. Espero les guste el final.

 **Capítulo 10: El mejor regalo**

\- De todos los lugares del mundo no pensé que me traerías a este Asami

\- Tenemos algo pendiente - aclaró la ingeniera sonriente – pero primero, ¿me puedes quitar esto? – dijo abriendo los brazos para que Korra pudiera extraer su armadura.

Utilizando el metal control el avatar despojo de la pesada prenda a su novio, luego hizo lo mismo con la suya tirando ambas en el pasto. La sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos de Asami denotaban su felicidad, Korra se mantuvo contemplándola disfrutando de su felicidad, agradeciendo que las cosas hayan resultado bien para ambas, agradeciendo por estar a solas de nuevo.

\- ¿Puedes preguntarme de nuevo aquello? – le alentó Asami indicando con la cabeza hacia el lago. Korra sonrió para sí misma

\- ¿Quieres pasear en un Pato tortuga?

\- Me encantaría – contestó la ingeniera

Utilizando el agua control Korra atrajo el Pato tortuga más cercano hacia ellas, tomó de la mano a Asami para ayudarla a salir en el momento en que el sol comenzaba a emerger tiñéndolo todo con tonos anaranjados y violáceos. La morena se subió al lado de su novia, notando como esta intentaba tocarse disimuladamente el costado, sin conseguir pasar inadvertida ante los ojos de Korra, quien extrajo un poco de agua del lago manipulándola hábilmente.

\- Necesitas sanar eso…

\- Vaya amor no sabía que te atraían los lugares públicos para hacer "esa" clase de cosas – dijo coquetamente la ingeniera, levantándose la ropa y exponiendo su herida

\- Sa… Sabes que no es eso… - balbuceó rojísima la morena, utilizando sus artes curativas para sanar a la pelinegra, quien solto una risita – Gracias por quedarte a mi lado – dijo de la nada

\- Gracias por permitir que lo hiciera. Esto se siente muy bien, ya no duele

\- Me alegra escucharlo – respondió la morena devolviendo el agua a su sitio original.

Volviendo a su sitio dentro del Pato tortuga, Korra abrazo a Asami mientras esta se recostaba en su pecho. Estuvo así reconfortándose la una a la otra un tiempo mientras avanzaban por las aguas del lago.

\- Disculpa el alboroto. Creo que siempre te dejo más trabajo - declaro el avatar posando sus labios sobre la cabellera de su novia, rompiendo el silencio

\- No te preocupes me divierte arreglarlo, además... – Asami se acomodó para mirar a la morena sintiendo la calidez de sus ojos invadirla - creo que le viene bien un cambio a la ciudad de vez en cuando - sonrió

\- Asami... - Korra palpó su pantalón en busca del collar, una mezcla de pena y decepción la embargo cuando descubrió el estado en que se encontraba. Arrepentida sacó su mano del bolsillo

\- ¿Sí?... – la ingeniera se preocupó al ver el rostro triste de su novia - ¿qué ocurre amor?

\- Na... nada - se turbo el avatar arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a hacer, después de todo ya había pasado su momento, ¿qué sentido tendría entregarle un objeto roto? Asami merecía algo mejor que eso

\- Vamos no seas tímida - replicó Asami acariciando su rostro - ¿es lo que me ibas a entregar en el parque no?- Korra se sobresaltó abriendo los ojos de par en par. La pelinegra sonrió satisfecha

\- Pa... para nada – negó la morena

\- No sabes mentir. ¿Por qué no me lo muestras?, muero de curiosidad – le pidio Asami besando su mejilla.

\- Um… - la morena bajo el rostro y apenada extrajo el destruido collar, colocándolo frente a los ojos de su novia, quién se incorporó sorprendida – lo siento yo…

\- No lo puedo creer – exclamo la ingeniera sacando algo brillante de su bolsillo y mostrándoselo al avatar – parece que tenemos lo mismo en mente – hizo una mueca divertida

\- Pero el mío está roto - confesó la morena tocando su collar con tristeza – no puedo dártelo, mereces algo mejor. Asami negó dulcemente

\- El mío también lo está, ¿por qué no los fusionas? – dijo entregándole su collar con el símbolo del agua control tallado en él.

El rostro de Korra se iluminó al tomar ambos collares y fusionarlos con el uso del metal control. Una vez que terminó ambas contemplaron el logo de industrias futuro y el símbolo del agua control juntos encajando perfectamente. El avatar entrelazo la mano de su novia con la suya, armándose de valor dijo:

\- ¿Asami quieres… ca… ca...?

\- Me encantaría casarme contigo – contestó la pelinegra sonriente, Korra no podía parar de sonreír, acercándose para colocarle el collar a su novia. La ingeniera la detuvo, tomando el collar en sus manos y colocándoselo a su amada – luce mejor en ti – dijo besándole la frente, descansando luego la suya en la de Korra, ambas cerraron sus ojos

\- Te amo Asami. Lamento que el regalo haya sido un tanto desastroso – se disculpó la morena, al momento que ambas abrían los ojos y se contemplaban sintiendo un candor que las recorría por completo. La sonrisa de la ingeniera mantenía cautivada al avatar.

\- Estar contigo ese es el mejor regalo – afirmó la pelinegra, quien acortando la distancia entre ambas rozó los labios de su amada, fundiendo los suyos en un cálido y lento beso, que ambas desearon no acabara jamás.

-Fin-


End file.
